A Very Snowy Christmas
by softly descending
Summary: Tristan and Rory Christmas story! Rory gets stuck in the snow and who comes to her rescue? Trory, tell me if I should write sequel or just continue this. . . . .NOTICE ABOUT SEQUEL!
1. Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer: If you're going to sue me, you can at least review me! (nah I don't own gilmore girls, as much as I would like to)**

**One Shot maybe I'll add more if you beg!Anyway its a kinda trory... Rory's locked out of her dorm on Christmas. Tristan comes to her rescue,oh, and apparently he happens to also go to Yale too.**

* * *

'Damn…. ' 

Rory whispered roughly, both hands immerged in her purse, searching for the key to her dorm. _Damn, damn, damn! why? Why did I have to take a taxi and why why WHY, HOW, could I have forgotten to charge my phone! I've never been so disorganised in my life!_

Rory bit her lip, and pulling her coat tighter around her waist walked back to the road side.

She collapsed onto a snowy park bench, still thinking. _Him_, that's why. Why did he have to break up with her on Christmas Eve? Why not another time, when she would have time to spend Christmas with her mother?

Since she had planned to spend the holidays withLogan, Lorelai and Luke had gone on a Caribbean cruise with Lorelai constantly asking Luke if he had made sure to pack George (their newest coffee maker), unsure of the fact that the cruise people had good coffee.

Rory stuck her tongue to catch the cold snow flakes. The snow was falling so thickly it was hard to see, _when the weather outside is frightful and fire is so delightful and since we've no place to go, let it snow let it snow let it snow_…..

She shivered, teeth chattering, Rory stood. Rubbing her arms she walked to the archway and slid down until she was crouched on the ground, at least protected from the snow.

And there, two hours later, is where Tristan found her.

Having not been able to take anymore of his family, he had just walked out and had decided to simply spend the night in his dorm where he could be alone.

Walking past the girl's dorm he thought of Rory, why wouldn't she just give in to him? Tristan hadn't been surprised when he found that she had chosen Yale since it was so close to Star's Hallow. He also hadn't been surprised when she rebuffed him just as forcefully as she had when they were attending Chilton, almost five years ago.

Walking towards the dormitories, he saw what seemed to be an oddly paced bit of shrubbery the definitely was not there when he left.

Squinting, he saw it was a person crouched low under the archway._Holy shit, that's a personunder there! How long could they have been there! _Keeping his wits, (those that he had) under control, he bent down, tilted his head and began to inspect the person.

He saw familiar ash brown waves, and milky pale skin, though whiter than usual.

'_Rory?_'

Tristan was incredulous, what the hell was Rory doing here? On Christmas! Wasn't she supposed to be with that damn Huntzberger, the one who called her Ace?And after about a second of pondering, Tristan hunkered down and carefully lifted Rory into his arms.

He balanced Rory on one knee as he unlocked the door to common room. Unluckily his dorm room was on the third level, and again unluckily, there was no elevator.

Slowly,_ very_ slowly, Tristan managed to carry Rory up two flights of stairs. As he walked into the room, he looked around in distaste. The two adjoining rooms were extremely messy and there were still spare boxes from when he had moved in, in the autumn. _What do I do? Wha-what should I do? _Rory was entirely unconscious and Tristan really had no idea how to help her.

_Basic things first, she's cold; I find a way to warm her up_. Quite a few ideas came now, but those were obsolete as they consisted of only the dirty things Tristan usually thought when he was around his Mary.

Gently he lay Rory down on the king-sized bed; Tristan's fond smile tugged at his cheeks, and made him uncomfortable, as pulled the comforter up around her slim shoulders. This was so unlike him, being all motherly. And not noticeably groping her. It was new, and he found he enjoyed the feeling of being needed.

After he saw that she was settled in, Tristan went into the common room to make some coffee, or as the younger generations of Gilmore's call it, the elixir of life.

Two hours later.

Tristan was worried. Fifteen minutes ago Rory had started to shiver violently. What was with her anyway? Didn't she have better sense than to pass out outside in the snow?

Better question: why was she outside in the snow and not in her dorm? Tristan knew that here dorm was not far away from where he had found her. Probably no longer than twenty meters away.

_Nyaeh_, he was getting tired, Rory was still freezing and unconscious, and he had put every blanket/comforter/large article of cloth on top of her he could find.

Seeing no other options, Tristan shrugged, put on pajamas, and climbed into bed with her…..

Rory slowly came into focus. Her eyelids felt heavy, and her mind seemed to be veiled in fog.

_Hhmmm_ she sighed in contentment and half- rolled over, snuggling into what appeared to be a large pillow. The warmth of the body next to her was just to inviting.

_WAIT..._ Body? Next to her? _huh?what!_

Rory's eyes opened with a click. Her piercing blue discs (_A/N: yeah I know, discs, but I couldn't think of any other synonym for eye_) widening with confusion.

_What the hell?_

She carefully turned her head around to face the other side of the bed. Against the pale green sheets she saw shaggy blonde curls attached to a large head (figuratively) and a well muscled body, and completely froze.

_Tristan? Wha- what's he doing here_? She stopped thinking for a second, (if that's possible) and slowly eyed the room… _wait what am** I** doing here?_

Then, she started to remember the earlier occurrence of losing her key after Logan had dumped, and passing out in the snow, under the archway.

Tristan must have come and gotten me. And for the first time in history Rory actually thought those magic words in Tristan's direction: _How kind of him. _

Tristan had alsostarted to come to, as Rory had been shifting around quite a lot in the past few minutes.

_Mmmmmmm..._ He was just so damn cozy. Pushing his head further into the pillow (which actually was Rory's hair) he snaked an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

_She smells so good, like jasmine…… and maybe a hint of vanilla……._(_A/N: Every sexy gal smells like jasmine_)

'Tristan, when did you become a cook?' the hoarse low husky voice seemed to slide into his head.

Shit, had he been thinking he was thinking but really talking_. You stupid ass, of course. _

'You are not a stupid ass,' Rory spoke 'maybe a stupid elephant or a penguin. Ooh I like penguins!'

'Then can I be your big cozy christmaspenguin?'

Rory tilted her head and smiled.

He had, after all brought her inside, and helped warm her up, even if it wasn't really a legitimate way of warming someone who has slight hypothermia. And as always, you can't really refuse someone on Christmas.

She cuddled back into his arms.

'If only for a little while….'

* * *

**by the way my scent's not jasmine ;)and if you read most stories involving a naturally sexy girl, you will usually find that its mentionedsomewhere thatshe smells like jasmine.**

**I hope you liked it! Please review! **

**And on my other story, the tree lady,people I have more'n 105 hits on that and only 7 reviews. Theres something wrong with those statistics! I don't care what you say I just wanna know if you liked it or not!**

**Damn, now I'm gettin' all whiney...**


	2. There Are No Words

**Oh my god! I finally had time to finish the next chapter! Yay! enjoy! muah to all my readers! more yayness!**

* * *

Christmas day. 

It was Christmas morning, and Rory groaned into her pillow as the alarm went off. She was warm and very comfortable. Bundled in blankets and with Tristan to warm her up better than any electric heater could have, Rory couldn't complain.

'Hhmmm.' She smiled and snuggled closer into Tristan's back.

But the alarm's slow beeping did not cease.

'No……..' Moving to rest shakily on her elbow, Rory reached out an arm and pushed the red snooze button. Hard. Until the alarm clock fell gracefully off the side table and crashed against wooden floor.

Scooting closer to the edge of the bed, and looking over the side, Rory voiced another 'No……..' The clock was definitely broken, and in more than eight pieces.

'Heh,'

'Aaaa - hhg,' she started at the quiet laugh.

'That's broken, Nice job. You're not as delicate as you look.' Tristan's smirking face hovered over her shoulder.

'Oh god,' she muttered.

'Excuse me?' He murmured wide - eyed and innocently.

'Good morning Tristan,' Rory said with a clenched jaw.

'No, my beautiful Mary, Merry Christmas, I believe, is the correct greeting for this specific morning. I know you thought this situation would be one you hoped to never have to deal with.' Tristan said gleefully, grinning evilly.

'Ugh, Christmas? Tristan I'm not to feeling well, slightly nauseous can you just please leave me alone?' Rory did not want to have to deal with him this morning, especially since she felt like she had one hell of a hangover.

Tristan's haughty countenance quickly changed to one of concern.

'Here Rory I apologize sincerely for my behavior, can I get you anything?' Tristan spoke softly, eyes searching to see if there was anything visibly wrong with her.

'Coffee, coffee, yes, lots of coffee,' Rory mumbled crazily, her back curving, head tucked, as she sat up.

'Okay, how about I go make us some coffee and you just stay right here until I come back. Is that okay?'

Tristan was only slightly worried about Rory, he knew what she was like in the morning with out coffee, and she wasn't a pretty sight. Not that she wasn't pretty. On the contrary, she was very beautiful, but if she went with out her coffee for too long, she tended to get cranky.

Tristan shuddered as he thought of the first time he spent the morning with her before Rory had gotten her elixir of life.

( A/N: I've never written a flashback before, so be warned! Oh and don't you just love the capitalized italics and bold and underlined flashback? I do!)

_**FLASHBACK!**_

_It was a sunday autumn morning, the cold chill seeming to seep into everything one could see. Yesterday, Rory had had the most perilous of all exams, philosophy. Tristan knew she had another exam tomorrow also, though he had no clue to what the test tomorrow might be on._

'_Hello Mary darling, what, my dear, shall we do first?' Tristan said casually, lounging in the common room near the door, as Rory walked into sight._

'_Coffee, need coffee. Shauna broke, I _must _have coffee!' Rory appeared delirious, oblivious to everything except her need for a certain caffeinated beverage consisting of an infusion of ground beans. _

'_Okay, alright we'll go get coffee!' Tristan's trademark smirk back into place he added 'But only if you count this as a date.'_

'_No- yes, I need coff- eeee- eee- eee.' The 'eee' sound fading as her amount of breath declined._

'_Alright,' Tristan took Rory's purple sweater clad elbow in hand, tugging her along after him. _

_'No, I'm not moving. Not until I getmy coffee!' Rory attempted to take her arm back._

_When she failed to retrieve her arm from Tristan's grasp, Rory stomped her foot in frustration._

_'Gimme my arm back!'_

_'Come on,' He tried coaxingly, pulling her closer to the doorway,' I never knew you were so disagreeable!' _

_'B-b-but I. . . . .' _

'_No questions, we're going to get coffee. Chin up Mary darling, coffee shop's not far off.' And dragging Rory farther in front of him, they walked outside towards the nearest coffee shop._

_End of flashback. _

_----------------------------------------_

Walking back towards his dorm–room, and Rory, Tristan smiled.

* * *

**Next chapter comingsoon! I hope you all liked it! If you have any suggestions for this story or for me to start a new story let me know! oh yeah and don't worry about the tree lady story, this is my main onenow until I start my nextstory which should be coming soon which means like a week or so. Next story is pure snowy fluff.**


	3. And Coincidently, They Meet Again!

_Hello again! Sorry It took so long! By the way Haleth Aldea is my sister. Hola sister! Muah! (She thinks I don't take criticism very well) But I do, I do! I apologise profusely for taking so long. But I'm a slow writer . Anyway as always I hope you enjoy! Also also also Rory never left Yale and never stole the yacht. _

* * *

_Walking back towards his dorm–room, and Rory, Tristan smiled._

'Mare, baby, I have coffee!' Tristan called as he walked back into the dorm - room. Turning his head he heard two spoken declarations.

'Yay! Coffee!' and 'My name is R O R Y,' were shouted subsequently while Rory appeared into view.

Taking the coffee mug into her hands, she blew carefully on the tope, sending ripples along the creamy coloured surface.

'Also I should have you know I'm not your baby,'

_Though I was someone's Ace_. She backed up almost into the sofa and fell clumsily into the cushions. The room smelled like pine, a small tree was in the corner, draped with red and green ribbons.

_I walked right into that situation. I should have known he couldn't handle an exclusive relationship!_

They had just started to become serious. The 'no strings attached' thing had worn off and they had really been in love………

'Earth to Mary – Rory are you there?' Tristan looked questioningly into her face.

'Oh yeah, sure, I assume you got some coffee for yourself as well?' She asked, tilting her head towards him.

'Yes indeedy I did.' Discreetly moving so he sat next to Rory on the sofa, Tristan put his arm around her shoulders.

'So are ya going to tell me what happened last night?'

'What do you mean?' She was avoiding the question, and he knew it.

'Come on Mare, You know you should tell me. Why were you huddled in the snow like that? And on Christmas Eve? Weren't you supposed to be with Logan?' He spoke her boyfriends name with quiet disdain. He really didn't like Logan, or trust him. Nobody could switch so fast, one day a playboy the next a commitment buff.

'Nothing happened okay? Everything's fine!' Rory glared at him over her coffee cup as she lifted it to her mouth..

'Look Rory you're going to have to do better than that because something did happen and all I want to do is make sure that you're all right and god help me if Logan hurt you in any way I'll kill him!' Tristan took a breath; slightly panting from what seemed never – ending words.

Rory looked at him, startled. She had never seen this side of Tristan, not to say she didn't like it.

'I don't want to talk about it now. Hell, it's Christmas! Let's have some fun and be festive!' Rory said with a smile.

'Don't swear, Mary you'll get sent straight to hell for that, and especially on Christmas!' Tristan scolded.

Her cheerful ness seemed a little bit forced, but he didn't mind. As long as she was upbeat, he could find out what had happened later.

So they sat together, smiles playing on their lips, laughing, talking, and Rory steering the conversation away whenever it came even close to Logan or the night before.

_**Flashback**_

_The first day of Yale, Rory sighed. Only one year left after this, and then. . . . . . . _

'_Hey Rory!' She turned to see Marty standing there, holding a huge cardboard box with other random necessities piled on top, in his hands. _

'_Hiya Marty, need some help?' He looked really unbalanced, so unstable, it was comical. _

'_Yes. Please help me, I feel like Ginger Rogers after one to many shots.' Rory could just make out the top of his head over the mound of stuff._

'_Sure. Here come on.' _

_She awkwardly took the first foot or so of things resting on the yellow cardboard box. _

'_Wait, so how are we supposed to get in now?' They both looked helplessly at the locked wooden doors leading into their dorm. _

'_Oh shit' Marty cursed. 'You can't put that stuff down it might break, and I can't--'_

'_I believe I may be of service?' _

_----_

_Tristan had been slowly navigating his way around the Yale campus, trying to find the dorm which was supposed to be his new living space until May. Stumbling around, his suitcases and furniture were coming to morrow, so today was left to settle in as soon as he could and hopefully meet his new room mate. _

_He turned the map in his hands around again, trying to make some sense of it. There was a huge rip down the middle of it, where his dorm – key had apparently met the map in Tristan's coat pocket earlier. _

_Looking down at the map again he sighed, this year didn't seem to be starting any better than the last had. _

_----_

'_Logan! Thank god! Wait, do you have a key to this dorm?' Rory asked frantically, while giving him a look of pure gratitude. _

'_Yup, I do Ace. As a matter of fact I'm going to be living here, just so I could be close to you.' Logan replied, dodging the luggage and giving Rory a swift kiss on the lips. _

_----_

_Finally Tristan had found the correct building. It was huge and easily more than a hundred years old. He could only hope it had air conditioning. _

_Moving closer to the tall building he saw two figures standing, holding an insane amount of things in their arms, looking warily at the set of wooden doors. _

_Suddenly a third person walked towards them, smiling and twirling a key in his hand. _

_Tristan scowled. Why was he watching this? He had things to do and walking into closer view of the before said people, he realized that the young woman was none other than his beloved Lorelai, Rory, Gilmore._

* * *

_Anyway! I hope y'all liked it! And could someone please review my story 'First Snowfall'? It has no reviews! Its pathetic! Also also review this too!_


	4. No Really, They Meet Here

_Excuses, excuses, never one to satisfy. I am lazy, incompetent, inconsistent, but very determined to finish anything I start._

_Okay so marty and logan are going to be a little OC – ish I am warning you. but I don't think that theres enough of their characters' for you to really tell._

_Disclaimer: The day I own Gilmore Girls is the day when my sister will buy a britney spears cd and like it, which means never. (no offense to britney spears fans, you just never know who you offend when you say things that might in some way be offensive!)_

_- next up_

* * *

'So food now? Rory looked hopefully up onto Tristan's face. But right before her blue eyes met his, she almost fell off her perched seat with laughter. 

'T-Tristan. . . .' She stuttered, ' Y - you h - have a - a -' Stopping to breathe she finally let out the ever needed explanation.

'A what, Mary dear?'

'A mustache!' At the moment though, after the next bubble of laughter, she was laughing so damn hard she fell sideways off the cushy couch and crashed straight into the coffee table.

'Um, Rory? Are you okay?' Tristan asked hesitantly, wondering just exactly what in hell had gotten into her.

He was rewarded with a chuckle and a slight moan. 'hehe, yes, oh I think.' Sitting back up, and while straightening her back she suddenly stopped and looked slyly at Tristan.

'Mary what is it? Is there something wrong with my delicate features?' Touching his cheek gently, he looked directly at her as if he could pull the answer out of hergigglingsky blue eyes.

'B – but you h – have a coff - ffee coloured mustache!' And once again she started to laugh, this time a series of hiccups intertwined with those jingle bell bouts of laughter.

'What? I don't - -' Lifting his hand to his upper lip he felt the warm moisture of hot coffee.

'Ha! See? I told you! Hahahaha—' Her laughter was quickly cut short by a frustrated Tristan tackling her into the sofa.

'Oh, ahhhh, get off! Tristan!' His Mary cried playfully, swatting him, while they tussled.

After an extremely long while, and coming to a stop, they found themselves in a quite compromising position.

Tristan smirked down at Rory, who was sprawled messily on the floor, his hands holding her wrists above her head. She looked so. . . . . . so. . .angelic. Her hair was splayed about her head, the smooth waves tangled in the carpet.

Lowering his head, Tristan put his lips on hers.

**:Flashback:**

'_Logan can you grab the rest of the boxes off the truck?' Rory threw the words over her shoulder, as she walked into the dorm._

'_Doesn't look like you're giving me much of a choice,are you Ace?' Logan muttered as she disappeared out of sight. _

_Marty shrugged, and followed Rory into the building, laeving Logan staring rather tiredlyat the large amout of things still laying in the back of the truck._

_> > > > > > > _

_Coming closer, Tristan could see there were two men with Rory. A thinner dark haired one, who walked after her in to the dorm, and a muscular sandy blonde standing looking forlorn andmuttering to himself. _

_He shrugged his shoulders' back and strode towards the blonde man._

' _Hi, I'm Tristan DuGray, and I was wondering, is there a Miss Rory Gilmore in residence?' Tristan said in his haughtiest tone._

_Turning, Logan held out a hand. ' Logan Huntzberger,' he definitely recognized this man. 'Ah, I believe we might have met before, you seem familiar.' _

'_Let's not get off the subject -'_

'_Tristan?' Rory was incredulous, Tristan DuGray was here? At Yale? And why was he talking to Logan?_

_Engulfing the still stunned Rory in a hug, he cried, ' Mary!' _

_Stepping back Rory blushed, ' Not so much anymore. . . .'_

' _Lover - boy?' Tristan asked, motioning with his hands in Logan's direction._

' _Dean.' She replied clasping her hands together and fiddling with her thumbs._

' _Ah, bag – boy. Happy to see you're not with him anymore.'_

_Sensing her discomfort, Logan draped an arm around her. ' But she is with me.' _

_Tristan scowled, ' Yes, well that is obvious.'_

_Rory, nuzzled Logan's cheek, and theybothsmiled contently like the happy lover's they were. _

'_After moving everything inside we were going to go out for coffee, would you like to join us?'_

' _Yes of course.' Even if he couldn't have his Mary now, this relationship surely wouldn't last, and he would be there when it ended, the kind, caring friend. He smirked, Tristan DuGray always got what he wanted. . . . _

**:Flashback end:**

Rory melted into the kiss, having his mouth on her's, she forgot all the previous nights' happenings.Thekisswas sweet and soft and his lips were just to perfect. . . .

Suddenly wide eyed, she pushed him away.

'I'm so, so sorry Tristan. . . . .It's just so soon. . . and I can't, I can't. . . .' And leaning over on from her sitting position on the floor, with her head in her hands Rory started to cry.

For a few moments Tristan was shocked, it had been going so well, actually, to well. He knew that she and Logan had only just broken up, and it was just to soon. . .

But after one look at her tear -stained face, Tristan sighed, and rubbing her back, he murmured, 'Its okay I understand, Its okay, it's okay, it's okay.'

Feeling slightly like a broken record, he stopped and brought her to rest against his chest. And resting his chin on her shoulder, he thought that maybe in the near future, his Mary would be truly his.

_

* * *

Okay this is finito! finito finito! but! maybe I'll write a sequel, I have the plot for that in mind. . . . . . . And I hope that I inspired you to review! Oh yeah and tell me if you don't think I should bother writing a sequel, like 'this story is to perfect, don't ruin it by writing more!'_

_'Till next time my darlings, till next time. . . . . . . _


	5. A Notice About The Sequel

Okey dokey everyone sequel is out, is a little different, it has a different style and all that jazz, but don't worry I still recommend you read this first. No matter what happens, do not fear! Trory to the end, and while Rory might date other boys for a short period of time, those will only result in drunken fist bashing, or other situations including drunken fist bashing. And hopefully drunken table dancing. Here's the title and the summary for those of you, who are looking and are like me and can't seem to find anything, even if it's right in front of my face.

Title: Randomosity

Summary:

So, Rory realizes that she's in love with Tristan. Tristan is as adamant as ever in getting his Mary to be truly his. None of us really like Logan, except for that fact that he's real easy on the eyes. Now, what, might you ask is plot? Well, think cheating, Jess, revenge,and lots of pretty blonde bimbos. And of course if we could ever exclude the lovely Lorelai and her conflicting mother, we would all be screwed. It's got a bit more drama and a bit less fluff. And hopefully a lot more drunken fist bashing.

(and about the blonde bimbos, I only use that because of the illiteration, no offense towards blondes, as I am currently one of you. Also I do not reccomend doing drunken anything, except to the character's in my story, because its funny when they do it)

To those of you who I wrote back to via reply review I am leaving tomorrow morning on the 10:00am flight to New York. I happily found the inspiration to write more because my friend Misterfuzzyman bribed me with chocolate. I warn you this will probably not be updated for a few weeks unless miraculously, my godparents bought a computer and installed internet in the past few hours since I last talked to them.

Kisses and cookies to my readers and reviewers!

Especially Love23 as she was the first to review this story when it was a little oneshot.

Toodles, Like Poodles and Till Next Time!


End file.
